godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Community/Fanfiction
God Eater: Alterverse God Eater: Alterverse is the name given to the shared universe in which most, if not all of the fan-made stories listed here, take place. Story While the Alterverse does indeed share the canon universe's basic setting and all of its characters, it also adds a large amount of user content. Listing the entirety of the storylines that happen in the Alterverse would be impractical for several reasons. As a community with a high percentage of writers in it, we strongly encourage you to read the fanfiction. Characters There are plenty of characters who appear in the Alterverse. To keep a short list, only the major character/s of each story are mentioned, and only fanfics that have reached a certain number of chapters will be taken into account. They are, in order of appearance: *'Baluar and Nia:' twin God Eaters, half Aragami by core absorption. Protagonists of God Eater: Outbreak, by Baluar. *'Ken:' prototype 2nd generation God Eater. Protagonist of Ken's nameless fanfiction. *'Arthur:' God Eater, half Aragami by birth. Protagonist of Memories of the Forgotten, by Vaince321. *'Daniel:' God Eater, unremarkable, highly apathetic and arrogant. Protagonist of untitled spin-off, by Baluar. *'Beoblade:' God Eater, vessel of an unknown power. Protagonist of God Eater: The Last Overdrive, by BeoBlade. *'Nanako:' former engineer, God Eater, skilled detective. Protagonist of several stories written by Seieireppa. *'Sigma': mysterious part Aragami entity. Major character of a multitude of stories written by Seieireppa. *'Blake:' God Eater from the distant future, last hope of the humanity. Protagonist of God Eater: Faded Memories, by Wifall. *'Idenn:' young woman, God Eater, without any memories. Protagonist of the largest Alterverse project, God Eater:Universitas, written by Seieireppa, chosen best writer of the wiki. *'Will': Protagonist of God Eater: Reverie for a Dying Star. Is the last human remaining on Earth, in the year 2183. Became a God Eater after witnessing the death of his father. His ultimate fate is unknown, but Reverie will tie into God Eater: Universitas. *'''C:' A greedy information broker with a multitude of aliases. She has a "''price for everything". Apparently she is a victim of a highly advanced Oracle Cell infection she is also an enlisted God Eater...though no one knows how does that work out, or what is she exactly capable of. Plays an important role in God Eater: Next, ''by Roinelll *'Cross': Experienced God Eater, one of the 400 persons alive in ''God Eater: Onslaught, Written by BeoBlade *'Lina': Young lady, Unit leader from God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, written by Baluar Timeline Original Timeline (God Eater Alterverse) *The Aragami appears in 2050, and that's the starting point of Axel's, as a Magatsu Kyuubi kills his beloved one in Paris. Now Axel tries to find that same Magatsu Kyuubi for years, no matter what it takes. *Leon's history happens around the end of 2070 - beginning of 2071, telling the history of an ace God Eater called Leon Blizzard. *Warden-Cypher's fanfic starts at 2071, telling the God Eater Burst history but seeing Warden's character thoughts on it. *Kaizawaraiko's fanfic tells the history of a bold God Eater called Yuka, as she kill Aragamis and makes a big sacrifice around 2072. *BeoBlade's fanfic start at 2074, in the time of GE2. Arthur's 2 season happens in the same time the start of Beo's fanfic start, it is needed to read Art's cameo of Beo to understand some stuff in the end of The Last Overdrive arc. Souichi's history also happen in this year. *2082 is where Baluar's fanfic is currently, telling the history of the twin brothers Bal and Nia. *In 2125 the Great Fall of humanity happens, almost all humanity died and this man, Blake, is now the last human on the world. But after a day, against an Hannibal, he will discover the untold truth. Other Timelines *A fierce duel between Thomas and Matt, the two brothers that need to decide their own fate in this Riding Duel. This is an universe that the Aragamis are actually Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards. *Roinelll's fanfic centers around a group or researchers and God Eaters, in 2072. This is an alternate universe and some characters have different behaviors. *A girl that lost it's memory after going back to the past to save the world against the boundary Aragamis in 2081. Idennn created a taskforce to repel this threat. This world is an different universe and some characters might change their behaviors *Baluar's fanfic have an other Timeline, one that he needs to kill Nia. This history briefly appears per month, telling the history of how Bal survive without his beloved twin. The cameos dissapeared at this point. *Another of Baluar's alternate timelines is God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, in which the story of the fall of South America Branch is told. The protagonist is a God Eater resentful from Fenrir named Lina. *As Blake on the GE Alterverse, this man, Williard Knox is the last human alive on the alternate timeline. He makes records of his life as he fights for the last time with a few humans. *102048 is the year of Freedom Wars X God Eater, telling the history of Ashely Gremore, the last person on it's Unit. Telling the history of Aragamis. Horizon Ability In GE: Universitas, Ken have an ability to create a new version of the history, rewind the time, so to speak. But there one more person that also have this power. *Ken already saved someone's life on GE:U using this ability, the new version of the history continues in GE:U. *Even Williard Knox being the last human on earth, it is shown that hundred years later, the humanity have killed all the Aragamis and is in it's Golden Age. That can probably be by Will's or other persons Horizon ability. Crossovers Even everyone being a fan of God Eater, there are other histories that catch each other interests as well. Some Fanfic Writers got stories uniting 2 different Franchises YGO x GE: May Exodia be with you - Written by BeoBlade: A duel between two brothers, Matt and Thomas. Yu-Gi-Oh! duel with all-new Aragami cards. After this chapter, there was a duel between Thomas & Leon VS Roi. FW x GE: Happy Birthday to me - Written by Nemesisdevil98: History about the last person alive on the unit, telling the tales of Aragamis. Toaru Kagaku No Goddo Itta: Written by Call me Ken or Accel: History about an God Eater that woke in a mysterious world, in a place that should be Tokyo. Advice on fanfiction So, you've been wanting to write fanfiction for a while, but you seem to be at an impasse. You can check a few user-made blogs on how to write fanfiction. They are the following: *Baluar's insights on how to write fanfiction *How to write a Fanfic of all sorts by Vaince321 Category:Fanfic